byufootballfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Whalen
Number: 32 Position:Running Back Height: 5-11 Weight: 213 Roster Years: 2000-2003 Hometown: Waldorf, MD Last School: Thomas Stone High School Personal Parents are William Whalen of Maryland and Christina Whalen of Orem, Utah ... married Faith Uriana in August, 2001 ... the couple has one son, DeShawn ... oldest of five children ... recruited by Wake Forest, North Carolina, Virginia, Michigan State, Boston College, Buffalo, Auburn, Syracuse and Iowa. High School Led Thomas Stone HS to a 12-0 record before losing in the state finals ... finished senior season with 1,900 yards and 19 touchdowns ... tallied 3,854 yards and scored 41 touchdowns throughout his high school career ... averaged 9.5 yards per carry ... named Washington Post 3A All-State and twice named to the All-Metro Team ... as a senior, scored a touchdown on a kickoff return, punt return and interception return ... a member of the Thomas Stone High School track team ... ran a 10.69 in the 100 meters ... USA Today All-Maryland Honorable Mention ... named Prep Star magazine All-Mid-Atlantic Region. College Career 2000 Freshman Year Lettered as a true freshman, playing in nine games ... ranked third on the BYU roster with 38 carries for 209 yards on the season ... averaged 5.5 yards per carry ... scored two touchdowns on the season ... recorded a career-high 91 yards rushing on 10 carries (all in the second half) in a 38-14 victory over Utah State ... averaged 9.1 yards per carry against the Aggies ... turned in a 42-yard rushing performance in a 19-7 win over Wyoming. 2001 Redshirt Year Redshirted after freshman season. 2002 Sophomore Year Earned All-Mountain West honorable-mention honors ... selected by coaches as the team's Top Offensive Back ... led the BYU roster with 918 yards rushing on 181 carries ... averaged 5.1 yards per rush ... ranked fifth in the Mountain West with an 83.5 yard average ... totaled 6 touchdowns on the season ... racked up 140 yards rushing on 19 carries in the Cougars' season-opening victory over Syracuse ... averaged 7.4 yards per carry against the Orangemen ... after getting off to a slow start, posting just five yards on 8 carries, busted loose for a career-long 58 yard run ... also had a 36-yard carry against the Orangemen, setting up the go-ahead touchdown ... credited with 141 of the Cougars' 168 total team rushing yards against Hawaii .. scored a career-high 2 touchdowns in the Cougars' 35-32 win over the Warriors ... carried the ball a career-high 30 times against Hawaii, averaging 4.7 yards per carry ... scored his first of two touchdowns on a one-yard run in the second quarter ... picked up his third touchdown of the season on a four-yarrd carry in the third quarter ... also credited with three receptions for 32 yards against Hawaii ... credited with a 71-yard run against Nevada ... started the season with three straight 130-yard performances ... had 5 100-yard performances on the season. Phil Steele's College Football Preview preseason third-team All-MWC honors ... measured with a team-leading 38-inch vertical leap. 2003 Junior Year Participated in spring drills ... averaged 5.6 yards per carry during spring scrimmages ... posted 18 carries for 97 yards and 1 touchdown in the team's first spring scrimmage ... is listed as the starting running back entering fall camp. Category:Running Back